User talk:OfficialUboa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trey-Ninja-Walrus page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 23:46, November 1, 2011 IF you know you're doing something wrong...don't keep doing it. ClericofMadness 02:24, November 4, 2011 (UTC) the scariest thing you will ever see is that thing in your closet Specialassassin109 00:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ^ Sign your posts Noah!!! xD Trey-Ninja-Walrus 00:14, November 6, 2011 (UTC) lol fail Specialassassin109 00:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Y U NO MAKE MY DOG STOP LICKING? Trey-Ninja-Walrus 00:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Kickbanned from chat because 1. You fuckin asked for it 2. Cleric says that you got kicked for that same reason last time Bill9929 00:40, November 7, 2011 (UTC) the scariest thing you will ever see is that thing in your closetSpecialassassin109 the pasta that i had in mind is a story about a couple of teens daring each other do do some weird things. one of them says to go in this house thats been abandened for 20 years. the demolition crew was too scared to destroy it cuz if you try the next thing you see is the gates of hell. when the people go inside the are never heard from again, and if you even as so look at it your heart will feel likes just been shot. the point is that you must stay away from that house, but if you didn't do the dare you'll be killed either way. there are people who got out of that house alive, but barly and their arms and their chest were serislly wounded and ended up in the hospital for life. and they would only say one thing NEVER LOOK IN ANY ROOM. nobody knew what they ment by that and they will probally never know unless they check it out for themselves. unfortually none of the teens got out of there alive and were never seen again. this house still is here in tennesse and moves from one place to another searching for more victems. you'll never know where it might be or if you're even living in it. take this advice and go to a different state! this has been brought to you by the info brooker Specialassassin109 00:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) never tell anyone you got this from me. I told you bro about spamming,. 10 minutes Bill9929 21:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Just one thing to say..... I WANT MY SLAW!!!!!!!!!!!! Weirdowithcoffee 04:55, November 12, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Another thing... Your old avatar of Shion was...slightly attractive :3Weirdowithcoffee 00:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee .......Really!??! xDD ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus~ Come back to chat! None540 08:47, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I was in the bathroom,sorry,im back on chat! XD None540 09:14, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Skype Sorry, I had connection issues in chat. Anyway my skype name is Bill99291. Bill9929 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) okay. TreyTehAwesemeGuy Trey-Ninja-Walrus 21:34, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Just got one thing to say Trey, you've been a good friend to me ever since I first joined this wiki (like a week ago, lol). You are really funny and friendly and you've sort of helped me get the hang of the wiki. Same with Linkforpresident. Now why am I composing this message? Well, I'm bored. But seriously though, I mean what I say :) Weirdowithcoffee 06:01, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee You're welcome :3 Weirdowithcoffee 16:38, November 16, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee Next time you get kicked you will be permabanned from the site. Bill9929 20:18, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok..... ~Trey-Ninja-Walrus You can come back on if you want. I kicked you to show you im not messing around. PM' s use them for that stuff. Or at least ask a admin to talk about that sort of stuff. "Tom cats you cant live with them and you cant throw them down a well and drown them Linkforpresident 05:25, December 8, 2011 (UTC) k....... 'Jeeze bro' Why so many kicks Mike Spamm 03:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, hi there. I'm a bit of a n00b here as I just made account, but I've been reading pastas for years. Nice to meet you though :) Ren404 05:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC)Ren404 Yeah, we talked on chat :3 sorry though, g2g to sleep xD Im in ur room, messin wit ur lightz 06:05, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Can you ask Cleric to unban me, and tell him I said I was extremely sorry. I wanna get back on this site. Snazzell 05:26, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Trey... I just wanted to know that the .gif on your user profile is the coolest thing lol. Even better when you play teh ultimate trollz songz ;D Mr.Zalgopasta 23:58, December 26, 2011 (UTC) XDDDD Im in ur room :3 00:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nope ;o; Sorry broseph 17:26, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ummmm... Sooooo...you want to jack off all over my icon? Weirdowithcoffee 03:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" DEAR GOD NO I WAS KIDDING O_O User:OfficialUboa Awwwwwww...Weirdowithcoffee 03:44, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" eh well it is hot but faping aint the best thing to talk about in public -_- you tryin to get meh baned? We all have opinions, it's just that yours sucks. 04:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) No man, I was just messin' with ya :P Awesome signature BTW XD Weirdowithcoffee 05:38, December 28, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" trey you tired of creepypasta? its kinda old now :/ if you wanna see me again, join the kult :D KULT OF PERSONALITY IM sorry for being so gross and all. can you pleasy give me another chance? 23:36, January 6, 2012 (UTC)lolster1